E7 Series Shinkansen
|type = EMU |built= 2013 – 2015, 2017 – Present |numbers=F1 – F22 |preserved=0 |produced=264 cars (22 sets) |scrapped=96 cars (8 sets) |builder= Hitachi, J-TREC, Kawasaki Heavy Industries |dimensions= 1024 in (26,000 mm) (end cars) × 133 in (3,380 mm) × 144 in (3,650 mm) |power = pantograph |gauge= 4 ft 8½ in (1,435 mm) |operations = 15 March 2014 – Present |operational = 168 cars (14 sets) |formations = 12 cars per set |system = 25 kV AC (50/60 Hz) }} The E7 Series is a high-speed EMU that is, as of 2017, the most recent Shinkansen class to be built in Japan for JR East. They are very similar to the W7 Series Shinkansen built for JR West to very similar specifications. History The first details of the E7 Series were speculated by the Mainachi Shimbun that JR East was considering developing these trains based on the E2 Series Shinkansen to be used on the Hokuriku Shinkansen line (then known as the Nagano Shinkansen); details of the new trains were jointly announced by JR East and West on 4 September 2012. The first set was delivered to Sendai Depot in November 2013 and was shown off to the press on the 28th of the same month; from there, test-running would commence. The first train entered service on 15 March 2014, with the remaining sets put into service progressively. The trains were introduced onto the Jōetsu Shinkansen with the introduction of the March 2019 revised timetable. Sets F1, F2, F7, F8, F10, F14, F16 and F18 were damaged due to Typhoon Hagibis while they were stored at Nagano Depot and scrapped; replacement cars might be built. Identification Externally, the E7 Series Shinkansen are practically identical to the W7 Series Shinkansen in terms of livery and overall shape, but there are two surefire ways to differentiate a E7 Series from a W7 Series. The most surefire way to differentiate an E7 Series from a W7 Series is looking at the front windshield where the set number is displayed; E7 Series sets have numbers beginning with "F" while W7 Series sets have numbers beginning with "W". Another way to differentiate them is looking at the bodyside logo of car 12; if the text below the logo says "East Japan Railway Company", it is an E7 Series set, while a W7 Series set will say "West Japan Railway Company" instead. Specifications The bodies of the sets are constructed of an aluminum alloy. The trains' traction motors are three-phase insulated gate bipolar transistor variable frequency drives manufactured by Hitachi. The cars are 133 in (3,380 mm) wide and 144 in (3,650 mm) high. The end cars were 1024 in (26,000 mm) in length, and the intermediate cars were slightly shorter at 984.3 in (25,000 mm). A single set could seat up to 934 people. The pantograph carries 25 kV, AC power at 60 Hz. Top speed was 160 mph (260 km/h), but was designed to be capable of going up to 170 mph (275 km/h). References *Wikipedia.org Category:Electric Trainsets Category:JR Group trains Category:Hitachi locomotives Category:J-TREC locomotives Category:Kawasaki locomotives